Question: Rewrite ${(3^{12})(3^{7})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ (3^{12})(3^{7}) = 3^{12+7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{12})(3^{7})} = 3^{19}} $